


Soulmates

by Pikapika145



Series: Saint Tail Polyamory [1]
Category: Kaitou Saint Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Biphobia, Bisexuality, Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Falling Apart in Public Due to Teasing, Falling In Love, Homophobia, LGBTQ Themes, Polyamory, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex, Romantic Soulmates, Semi-Public Sex, Supportive Rina, Supportive Sawatari, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/M, Two Tops One Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikapika145/pseuds/Pikapika145
Summary: Meimi, Daiki and Seira all belong to each other, but they have to try to survive through the homophobic and bi-phobic behavior that people has.This is a collection of related one-shots.Will add more when inspiration hits





	1. "You're Ours. That's all there is to it."

Meimi and Daiki have accepted Seira as theirs long before Seira even realized that she had two soulmates looking after her. They accepted sharing their submissive as they knew that they would have to share something one day. Sharing Seira wasn't hard, but they were very protective of her due to her naivety being through the roof.  _She's so naive._ Meimi thought as she watched Daiki gently pull Seira into his lap as he kissed her cheek softly. "Hey, Meimi, are you going to join us?" Daiki asked, about to bite Seira through her clothing as he couldn't wait for Meimi to pull off her clothes. Meimi rolled her eyes. Seira's soft sobs about being kicked out of the church had finally stopped. 

"Shut up, Daiki. Seira is still trying to calm down." Meimi tells her boyfriend. Daiki rolled his eyes at his girlfriend and they both gazed down at their girlfriend. 

"Why do you two like me so much?" Seira asked them, rubbing her eyes. Daiki grabbed her wrist while Meimi grabbed her other wrist.

"Because you're ours." They both answered with a simple response. Seira gazed at them in shock as their lips touched her neck. "That's all there is to it." They spoke together as they kissed her again in order to make her forget about the pain from earlier. 


	2. "Secret Crush"

"Meimi! Of all the people you like, it's Meimi?" Rina had shouted very loudly. Seira covered the older girl's mouth to keep people from knowing her business as she was sure that there was some homophobic people sitting outside the school with them. She wanted to tell Rina about her secret crush on Meimi. 

"Rina!" Seira hissed the girl's name out in fear and shock as she wasn't expecting Rina to take her secret crush so well. "You took the news well." Seira responded when she removed her hand from Rina's mouth. Rina smiled down at her. 

"Of course. It was obvious that you weren't straight." Rina tells Seira with a comforting smile. 

"How did you know?" She asked with a weak smile. Rina pat Seira's head. 

"The way you look at her. It was the why you tried to put yourself in everything that Meimi does. Even the crazy shit that could get you expelled." Rina tells Seira, who smiled at her friend. She was glad that she was so supportive. She also knew that Rina had accidentally read her diary because it wasn't a perfect time for her to open the book, but she was nervous and so she opened her diary, not knowing that Rina was over her shoulder. 

"Thanks." She spoke to Rina and Rina knew why she said what she had said.  _Poor girl was so nervous, but ever since I had accidentally peeked into her dairy, I was watching her reactions._ Rina thought as she grinned at Seira.

She now knew that it was obvious on Seira's part, but she also knew that Seira has a secret side to her that Seira wants to keep secret. Meimi was everything Seira wanted in a girl, but she could also find the same traits in a man, but at the moment, she would happily to attracted to her best friend, who was oblivious to her feelings. 


	3. "She Likes Me Back?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 to "Secret Crush"

Seira thought that Meimi was oblivious to her feelings, but that wasn't true at all. Meimi would steal secret glances at her as she watched her best friend. She didn't know how Seira never caught her, but she now knew that Seira was trying to not get caught by her. Meimi wanted to catch Seira stare at her so she could get that same, cute, embarrassed face that she would receive from the girl. Rina had noticed what Meimi was doing lately and so did Daiki. "What are you doing?" Daiki hissed at her. Meimi thought that Daiki was going to say something biphobic, but his response was anything but. "You can't seduce Seira without me!" He shouted in a fit of rage. 

"What?" Meimi was shocked to say the least. Daiki then realized what he had said he groaned. 

"Damn it. Me and my big mouth. I want the both of you." Daiki admitted to Meimi.

"Asuka Jr." Meimi was too surprised and shock to even try to answer back. Daiki was blushing at the fact that he wanted two girls at the same time, but he couldn't help it! He fell for Meimi first and then he later fell for Seira. He then realized that he couldn't live without neither of them. "You big dolt, how long have felt this way?" Meimi asked. Daiki sighed as he was willing to tell Meimi the truth.

"I loved you far longer than I love Seira. I fell for you ever since we've first met. But, Seira was that girl that I wanted just for a little while. Before long, I realized that I didn't really want to play with her feelings. I really don't want to lose the two of you. Damn it, I love the both of you, sue me!" Daiki admitted his feelings for the two girls. 


	4. "Realizing that She's Bisexual"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seira loves both genders, but wait, why is Meimi and Daiki around in her time of need?

Seira hadn't meant to fall for her best friend. God knows that she hadn't meant to fall for her best friend's lover.  _Dear God, please don't abandon me in my time of need._ Seira thought mentally as she prayed very furiously. She hadn't meant to fall in love with anyone; it just happened. She knew it was wrong. She knew that she would get skewered if anyone knew. She knew that both Meimi and Daiki would be disgusted with her and wait, why is she feeling two more heartbeats?!

Seira looked around herself to see that Meimi and Daiki had pressed themselves onto her to calm her down. "You look so worried." Meimi explained herself. Daiki merely huffed as he wiped a tear from Seira's eyes.

"Why are you crying?" They both asked her. Seira couldn't believe that the same two people she loved was showing her the kindness she had always wanted. She hadn't known what bisexual meant until Rina had told her. Sawatari even knew who she fancied and he simply guessed the two people. 

Seira laughed as tears started to fall down her face. She was so stupid! Of course, they would realized what was wrong with her and leave her. "Seira." Meimi whispered as she held Seira close to her as her sobs racked her body. Meimi glanced up at Daiki and Daiki was smiling softly. He had figured it out. He noticed Meimi's confused expression and he whispered Seira's ordeal into her ear. Meimi's face changed from a look of confusion to a face full of love in one moment. Meimi giggled as Daiki chuckled. He got down on his knees and they both hugged Seira into their warm bodies. "Silly girl." Meimi started, getting Seira's attention.

"You're so foolish to think that we won't love you back." Daiki finished. Seira blinked. She couldn't believe it. They didn't hate her? Wait, they love her back. 

Seira panicked as she squirmed out of their hold. "Shit, what's wrong?" Daiki asked, holding down Seira, but not hurting her. Meimi then glared down at the ground.  _Damn it! They have been involved with her too much._ Meimi thought. Meimi grab a hold of Seira's hands.

"Fuck other people's opinions about bisexuality." Meimi tells Seira gently as she pulled the girl into a kiss. Daiki smirked as he hugged both Meimi and Seira closer to each other. Seira forgot her fear in that moment as she kissed the girl back. When Meimi pulled away, Seira felt oddly disappointed until Daiki pressed his lips onto hers. Seira felt happiness soar inside of her stomach, but now, she understood why. 

She loved the two people that was here for her and she knew that they would always be there for her, no matter what.


	5. "There's Nothing Wrong with Being Bisexual"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Public Lime later on the chapter

Seira was crying as three other people were crowding her and talking about her. "Look at her. Wasn't it a shocker when she came out as bi?" One girl asked another girl of her posse. The leader smirked down at the obviously distressed teenager at her feet. She then kicked Seira in her stomach, causing her pain and causing her to cough as Seira held her stomach. Seira tried to hold onto the locker, but the pain in her stomach stopped her from getting up.

"Please, she only came out because I forced her to." The leader still had that cruel smirk on her face as she forced Seira's chin up so Seira could look into those cruel green eyes the girl had. "Maybe if I could just show you a good time." The girl's words held an obvious smirk and threat as she moved her hand down to Seira's skirt. Seira's eyes widened.  _No! No! I wanted to wait! I wanted to have my first time with Meimi and Daiki_ _!_ Seira panicked as she froze in fear. The leader smirked at Seira being frozen due to fear and she continued to move her hand down. Her hand founded Seira's hidden core and before she could cup a feel, she was violently pulled away from her would-be rape and most definitely her bullying victim. Seira had opened her eyes to see Meimi glaring a hole into her would-be rapist's eyes. 

"Hey, she's a human being and she's not yours to touch so carelessly." Meimi growled into the girl's face as she dropped the girl. The leader then realized her very fatal mistake as she forgot that she was messing with Meimi Haneoka's girlfriend.  _Holy shit, I forgot how protective and scary she was when it came to her._ The girl thought. "Now, get out of my face and don't ever show your lashing tongue to me or Seira ever again." Meimi warned the girl and her posse. 

The girl ran off in fear as she wasn't expecting Meimi to actually show up. She was told that Meimi didn't like to show affection in public, which was now a lie as the girl turned around to see Meimi cupping Seira's face as Seira placed her hand on hers. 

"Meimi, you've came." Seira spoke as if she didn't know that Meimi was actually going to come to her rescue.

"Of course, I came to rescue you, you're mine." Meimi tells Seira. Meimi then heard a cough and she grunted. "Well, you're ours." She corrected herself. 

"Damn right about that. There's nothing wrong with being bisexual. Those people just don't know what they're talking about." Daiki tells Seira as he helped her up. He would have offered to help Meimi, but Meimi always tell him to  worry about Seira first. 

"Meimi, Daiki." Seira called out the names of her two lovers as they smirked at her very lovingly.

"You're stuck with us." Meimi tells Seira.

"But, you know that, don't you?" Daiki spoke as he still had Seira's hand in his. He brought it up to his lips as he gently caressed Seira's knuckles. He then placed his lips on Seira's hand, sending shivers down Seira's spine as she started to grow red in the face. 

"Yes, of course." Seira moaned out as Meimi started to tease her as well by kissing her neck.  _We're in public. I'm going to fall apart for them in public._ Seira thought as she panicked at the thought of being caught in public moaning out her lovers' names. 

"Aw, Daiki, our little submissive is falling apart just for us." Meimi teased the smaller girl as she gently started to bite Seira on her neck while Daiki left gentle marks on her hand and her arm. 

"Yes, she is and we are the only ones that can make her feel like this." Daiki says, claiming the other side of Seira's neck. "You are..." Daiki started, but lust overtook him as he focused on the writhing girl in his arms. 

"Ours." Meimi was able to finish for Daiki as she marked her claim on Seira's neck as well. Seira had completely fell apart, unable to do anything but moan out the names of her two loving, but teasing lovers. Meimi placed her teeth onto Seira's shoulder and that was it for the teenager as she came. Meimi smirked down at her submissive as she was forced to clutch onto Meimi's shirt to help herself stay standing up as her legs were weak. Meimi noticed that Seira's knuckles was turning white due to how hard Seira was clutching her shirt. Meimi then wrapped her arms around Seira's legs before she fell into a heap onto the floor. "Don't worry, we'll take you home." Meimi tells Seira, holding her in her arms as Daiki straightened himself.


End file.
